


Everlasting Darkness

by Levirena



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: At the end of the First Age, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levirena/pseuds/Levirena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一纪末双梅抢夺宝钻的前一天。一点点肉渣。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting Darkness

当一个活着的精灵拖着一头死去的小鹿回来的时候，Maedhros的意识正随着早春的碎冰在溪水中漂浮；正午的阳光笔直又温暖地腾跃下来，拥住他，将他的眼睑和一侧的面颊炙烤得微微发烫，他就觉得灵魂的边缘也随着浮冰慢慢融化开了。

Maglor的声音合着溪水的节律，“我需要些火。”他说。“明天到来之前，我们得吃点什么。”

“——还会有明天吗，在此之后？”

听到这句话的瞬间Maedhros自己都有些惊讶。他还没意识到绝望在沉默中迅速地膨胀了起来，扼住他的喉咙，发出自己的声音。这就像是……在他还很小的时候，他的右手握着锻造锤，父亲的右手覆住他的，然后猛然高举起，重重地敲打在亮红的金属上——来自那个年代残余不多的记忆中，手腕疼的简直要脱臼。

“你要用这样的力气，”Feanaro说，“才能破坏、然后重塑它的结构。”

后来父亲把自己完全砸碎了，然后连当时那只实际上并没有脱臼的右手也没有了。Maglor的灰色眼睛望了过来，短暂的对视之后，他说，语气中带着一点轻薄的恶意，

“有啊。Vasa从东边明亮地升起，积雪消融，树木像野兽一样生长。就算那个时候我们的灵魂已经被抽离了，见到的也是不变的景象。”

“——诗人啊。”Maedhros不带什么感情地回应，然后起身去拾一些树枝。篝火将要架起来的时候，他听见溪水的声势突然浩大了起来，如同千军万马过境一样喧嚣。他转身看过去，Maglor正在水流中冲洗着手上的血迹，水中倒映出来的是与他自己相似的、过于瘦削和尖锐的面部轮廓，曾经饱满现在苍白的双唇，精灵的血和野兽的血在其上铺开了一层红色。

不安的情绪随着火焰一起从地面升起的时候，Maglor开始谈起他观察到的营地布防情况、周围的通道和换岗时间，和Maedhros之前的侦查成果相比并没有什么变化。保存Silmaril的地方在整个营地的中央，但戒备并不算森严，毕竟战争结束了，黑暗大敌和他的仆从们已经或败或逃，需要防备的也只有被褫夺者与亡命之徒而已。

“这个入口是守卫的盲区，”Maedhros指着简单的地图，在其上描出路线，“一次夜中换岗的时间，足够我们拿到Silmaril后再离开了。我们从山上走。……今晚还有宴会。”

“每晚都有。”Maglor修正了他的说法。五十多个年头战争的冲撞之后，人们内心太过渴望狂欢。然后篝火突然随着他极力压抑着的声音开始猛烈摇动起来，“营帐里也有人看守。我今天看见了。”

如果毁誓或许能少犯一些罪恶。Maedhros想起了不久之前的争论。“我几乎要以为你有Findarato那样预见的本事了。”他转移话题般地拿起弟弟的手，轻按过那道新着的浅长伤口，“这个是怎么回事？”

Maglor的视线移向架在火堆上的猎物，“我得注意不能在附近留下太多血迹，这匕首今天太锋利，划了我一下。不碍事。”

 

太阳偏了一点位置，但也仅仅足够在他们身边勾出一团阴影。这天的时间是怎么行走得如此疲惫呢，Maglor心中疑惑着，一边放纵着自己回想一些过于柔软又刺眼的事情。一部分的他希望暮色和命运早些来临，另一部分希望日光永远不要收起。

在海对岸的故乡，时间永远是被拉长了的。（除了在创造的时候，Noldor铸一个铁器，造一座雕塑，画一幅画，研究一种文字，写一个乐章永远不在意工程量，时间对他们就像Elende海岸撒满的宝石，珍惜它的最好方式是浪费掉它，用一种创作者傲慢又独断专行的方式。）但双树交辉的时刻足够漫长，在Tylkormo还没有出生以前，他和只比他年长一点的的Maitimo跟着父母去Valimar参加节庆，也是在夜间低声密谋着逃离众人的视线，溜到Ezellohar山丘上，等待Laurelin的火焰绽开的一瞬间。深蓝的天幕下，银色的光芒死去得极为缓慢，直到他们的押韵游戏词语越来越冗长拗口。到Maitimo终于词穷了的时候，他就恶作剧般地拼出了一个有十二个音节的词语，

“……像切开的宝石断面一样坚硬闪耀的爱。”

“‘爱’这个韵脚已经用过了，这得算作弊吧？”Maitimo温和地反对。

“两个词又不一样，你把切断的宝石放在这样的夜里，它会把周围的黑色吸干啊。”

他狡辩一般地回应。然后笑声飘散开来，睡意伸出长手指合上了他的眼睛。在似乎无尽的黑暗之后他被喊醒，首先看到的是他兄长热炉石颜色的头发落下来。再向上就是Laurelin绽开的一大团一大团的金色，他反而记不住那些花朵的形状了，她们的边缘都燃烧着，不是很能看清楚。于是他含含糊糊地问，这是火吗，听到的回答是，“这是你的名字呀，Makalaure.”

——中洲就不一样，成长和衰微都加快了十倍。豁口的城防用了447年坍塌，费诺诸子的剑用了506年从敌人转向亲族，Elrond和Elros用了7年长到了他肩膀的高度。他在战场上认出了一闪而过的Elrond，但还有更多的模糊不清的面孔和名字飞快地在梦中出现又消失，和他们的死亡一样迅速，比如从来箭无虚发的弓手Alassener, 换药时会唱着轻快的歌的治疗师Laitare, 一直计划着建造一座喷泉的建筑家Leptafinyo。

这些人和他们眼中闪烁着的荣誉一起，全压入Himring的砖墙里了。

仿佛被篝火灼烧到，遐想和追思猛然离开了Maglor；他又察觉到溪水的确是在流动的时候，Maedhros已经离开去继续下午的监视了。他是什么时候离开的，他走的时候有没有打过招呼，自己有没有回应呢；这些问题恐怕是没有答案了。不过兄长离开的事实让他在有些不知所措的同时还感到了如释重负，似乎Maedhros总是要离开的，Mithrim湖畔穿着银色盔甲执长剑的背影被妖兽淹没，Thangorodrim上悬吊着的尸体被渡鸦啄食，Sirion河口染血的灵魂彻底投向了黑暗。而在他还能做些有可能带来改变的尝试时，无论是搜寻、等待还是陪伴，他都不愿放弃。

在那场辩论的最后，他做出了选择。

胸口那些已经砸碎了哑掉了的旋律重新又活了起来，以近乎叹息的轻声被唱出。

 

午后的情况依旧没什么变化，中途甚至有一部分士兵被调去搬运为晚上准备的葡萄酒、面包和乳酪。这样的场景似乎刺痛了Maedhros, 于是他比前一天提早一些离开，绕路去了他们残余的军队驻扎的营地，找到传令官，对他说，“明天黎明之后，如果有人——包括你——愿意接受Eonwe的提议，可以自由随船返回Valinor。”

他想使自己的声音尽量柔和一些，但听上去这个努力失败了，“Arafinwe说……会为你们请求原谅。”

传令官是一个身材高大，面孔严肃的Noldo，从Aman跟随火焰家族一路来到了这里。听到Maedhros的话他的眼睛稍稍睁大了一些，不过话语中并不带什么惊讶，

“那么您和Kanafinwe殿下呢？”

Maedhros没有回答他。他和Maglor没有向任何人透露接下来的计划，也默契地认为誓言最后的重量只应由起誓者承担。

“我们会留下。”他只是说。暮色跳动在他已经切短的红发和周围的空气中。

对方后退了一小步，向他郑重其事地行礼。

“我也会留下。”

“你不必——”

Maedhros发现自己没有立场说完这句话。被称为Nelyafinwe的精灵都做过什么呢，将朋友与亲人一一带领向罪恶，而且这罪恶至今仍在继续。这位忠实的部下和友人随他参与了每一场不应该被发起的杀戮，即使回去也必将面对严苛的裁决与惩罚。那天当Maglor说出自己的选择时，他也无法将弟弟推开，只好拖着另一个断裂的灵魂继续下坠。

多年的好友鲜见地露出了笑容，“Tyelperinquar殿下曾提及，他希望重建一座真正属于Noldor和工匠的城市，我也许有机会在那里复习一下锻造的知识。”

于是Maedhros也回报给他一个勉强的微笑，然后他转过身，穿过最后一群Feanor家族冥顽不灵的追随者，走向Beleriand的残骸，走回他们在Eonwe营地附近隐蔽的监视点。像海水落潮一样，阳光从Arda簌簌地退去，早春时候寒冷和夜色来的一样快。他加快了脚步，到几乎小跑起来的速度，从某处开始他听到了微乎其微的歌声，轻飘飘地没什么重量，甚至分辨不出来源，也分不清是不是树叶被风吹动还是归巢的鸟扑扇着翅膀的声音；但如果让他的灵魂开始颤抖的话，那就应该是Maglor。Kanafinwe Makalaure在Tirion就是一个完美的歌手，不过触及人心的力量是后来镌刻上去的，以至于当他隔了许久之后再次开口歌唱时，就时时提醒着Maedhros中间发生过怎样的改变。

等他更接近的时候，旋律也渐渐清晰起来。……他记得这个旋律！什么东西在Maedhros胸口狠狠地撞击了一下。那个时候他的意识像溪水上的浮冰一样起起落落，清醒的时候就只有疼痛，不过大部分时候都是没有尽头的黑暗。有的时候他感觉自己要窒息了，然后听见这样简单的、重复的曲调，没有歌词，但有的时候一组音程会跳出来，似乎在喊着，“Nelyafinwe！Maitimo！Russandol！”  
“那是刚开始用一种药，”后来Maglor轻描淡写地说，“治疗师说不能让你昏迷过去。我就制造了点噪音。”已经康复的兄长觉得好笑了起来，“你这么谦虚简直吓到我了。”——即使在意识还没有恢复的时候他也能分清歌声和噪音，只不过没有语言去回答而已；就像肢体还不能移动的时候他也能感到掠过嘴唇的轻吻，只不过没有力气去回应而已。

 

现在天色黯淡无光，宴会的灯盏亮了起来，寒冷侵袭而上，就要溺死他们了，Maedhros将弟弟搂住，拉近他身边。但不安还是像不远处传来的欢笑声一样无可避免。火焰的后代们开始在战栗中漫无边际地猜测着结局。

“我们可能会死去；死在西方大军的剑下，或者死在逃离的路上。”

“也可能活下来，逃亡，奔波，永无宁日。”

Maglor苦涩地笑了，“我都不知道哪一种更仁慈。”

“大概是死在Nirnaeth Arnoediad结束以前。”Maedhros说，“不幸的是我们都活着。”

接下来又是漫长的沉默和注视，遗传自同一对父母的灰色眼睛曾经装着金色的歌谣，飘满旌旗的平原和山脉，堆叠起来的染血的长剑，现在它们都化成一团雾气，只留下挥之不去的火光。

——然后先是柔和的亲吻，Maedhros的左手插入细软的黑发间，他和Maglor的呼吸像夜晚的海面一样安静。但慢慢从唇齿到舌尖，抚摸变成了拉扯，再到相互解开衣服触摸身体（Maedhros不再介意让弟弟看到Angband给他留下的黑色伤疤了），动作变得越来越激烈又缺少温存，像在无意识地抗争着什么。

逐渐粗重的喘息声中，Maedhros听到他们的骨骼是如何相互强硬地撞击，心脏在怎样悲伤又顽固地跳动，火焰为什么会汩汩地流在血液里。在他进入的时候，他的亲生弟弟用力地咬住他的颈侧，歌手从齿间发出混杂着快乐和更深远的痛苦的，低声的呻吟。Maglor的右手也因为死死地抓着兄长的手臂，刚愈合不久的伤口裂开了，从其中慢慢渗出血来，Maedhros就感到手臂上某处被灼烧着。   
这是错的，Maedhros曾经这样怀疑，当他们身旁燃烧着Himring的炉火时，当练习用的两把左手剑被扔在一边时，或者更早；Makalaure是他的血亲呀。但命运把他们碾碎了熔到一起，他淬打的力量如此强大，费诺的儿子们在挣扎的同时堕落着，为了留存住彼此身上微弱的光而缠绕得更紧。

 

 

“我觉得有些冷。”在一切结束后，Maglor说，寒冷随着汗水的蒸发又重新浸透了上来，一瞬间的燃烧又能改变什么呢。不远处宴会正进行到最热烈的时候，溪水载着歌谣声欢腾地淌着。这首歌是给日月升起75年后的那场胜利，虽然它的作者早已被人遗忘，歌词也在传唱中面目全非了。

“我们还有火。”

Maedhros的视线移向将熄的火堆。“……明天到来之前，还有时间可以睡一会。”

“还会有明天吗？”

回答他的是沉默，以及之后永恒的黑暗。


End file.
